villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Roque
Captain William Roque is the secondary antagonist of the 2010 American action comedy film based on the adaptation of the Vertigo comic book series of the same name, The Losers. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Krall in Star Trek Beyond, Colin Evans in No Good Deed, Russell "Stringer" Bell in The Wire, Shere Khan in the 2016 The Jungle Book film, Brixton Lore in the Hobbs & Shaw, Macavity in the 2019 Cats film and The Commandant in Beasts of No Nation. History The Losers are an elite black ops team of United States Special Forces operatives, led by Clay and formed by Roque, Pooch, Jensen, and Cougar, who is sent to Bolivia in a search and destroy mission on a compound run by a drug lord. While painting a target for an upcoming air strike, the Losers spot slave children in the compound and try to call off the attack, but their superior, code-named "Max", ignores their pleas. With no other option, the Losers enter the compound, successfully rescue the children and kill the drug lord in the process. As a helicopter arrives to pick them up, Max, convinced that they know too much, orders it to be destroyed, unaware that they decided to rescue the children first. The Losers watch as a missile destroys the helicopter and kills 25 innocents. Knowing that the attack was meant to kill them, they fake their deaths and become stranded in Bolivia, determined to get revenge on the mysterious Max. Four months later, Clay is approached by Aisha, a mysterious woman who offers him the chance to kill Max, against whom she wants revenge. Clay accepts and Aisha arranges for the Losers to return to the United States, only to discover that they were tricked by Aisha into stealing a hard drive with Max's secrets. Roque threatens on shooting Aisha, but Clay handcuffs her and he and Roque start an argument that ends in Clay punching Roque in the face in which Clay frees Aisha. Unable to access the files, Jensen infiltrates the company that made the drive and steals an algorithm that allows him to crack the code, discovering that the drive contains credits for a $400 million transfer in Max's name, which he received for selling "Snukes"—eco-friendly bombs with the potency of a nuclear warhead, but no fall-out—to international terrorists. Tracing the money flow to Los Angeles International Port Of Entry, which the Losers deduce is Max's base, a plan is formed to attack it and kill Max. While studying the drive, Jensen discovers that their mission in Bolivia was a cover so Max could eliminate the drug lord—who had discovered his plan—and that Aisha is the man's daughter, seeking revenge for his death. After her cover is blown, Aisha shoots Jensen and escapes. Believing that she might betray them, the Losers decide to speed up their attack on Max's base. When they arrive, they are betrayed by Roque and captured by Wade, Max's right-hand man, Roque tells Clay that he just wants to get his life back without the revenge thing. As the Losers are lined up to be executed, Aisha returns and ambushes Max's team. In the ensuing fight, Clay confirms that he killed Aisha's father. Clay and the team ambush Max, starting a shootout with his men, Roque and Clay get into a fight, Clay manages to break Roque's arm and hurt one of his eyes, he escapes from Clay and attempts to steal Max's plane, loaded with his money, and tries to escape. As Roque's jet heads down the runway, Wade takes a motorcycle and goes after him to retrieve Max's money as Max kills Vikram. Cougar shoots the motorcycle's engine, causing Wade to be hurled into the jet's engine and the flaming motorcycle to be hurled into the cockpit of the plane, which explodes, killing Roque. Relationships *Franklin Clay - Teammate turned Enemy *Jake Jensen - Teammate turned Enemy *Linwood "Pooch" Porteous - Teammate turned Enemy *Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez - Teammate turned Enemy *"Max" - Enemy turned Ally *Wade Travis - Enemy turned Ally Equipment *Colt XSE *Desert Eagle *M4A1 *Heckler & Koch 416 *Knifes Gallery Roque-the-losers-17584741-500-251.jpg|Roque at the start of the movie. The Losers.jpg|Roque returns to the U.S. with his teammates and Aisha. US Special Forces operatives.jpg|Roque with his teammates after a failed mission in Bolivia. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Protagonists Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Category:Extremists Category:Comic Book Villains